


Sherlock and John Get a Pet

by michelleaislinn97



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Puppies, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleaislinn97/pseuds/michelleaislinn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My lovely friend asked me to write about Sherlock and John getting a pet, so I did. I hope you like it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and John Get a Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistynebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynebula/gifts).



I knew Sherlock wouldn't like it. Or at least I probably should have known.  
“JOHN!!!” I heard him scream when he walked in.  
Uh oh. I thought to myself. Hear we go. I walked into the kitchen to see Sherlock standing on the table, looking down on a small Yorkie. The puppy was looking up at Sherlock, happily wagging its tail.  
“JOHN!!!” Sherlock yelled again, not having seen me come in.  
I leaned against the wall casually, “Yes?” I asked.  
He looked over at me in surprise. “What is this thing???” He asked as if I had let the devil come into our house.  
“It’s a dog, Sherlock.” I told him.  
“Yes, I know it’s a dog!” He said angrily, “What is it doing here???” He looked scared out of his mind. It was a mix between sad, surprising and adorable.  
“It’s ours.” I told him.  
“WHAT???” He yelled, horrified.  
I went over and picked the pup up off the floor. The dog barked happily in my arms. “You can get off the table now.” I told Sherlock.  
He wasn't too happy about getting down and eyed the dog nervously, as if it might jump out of my arms and attack his face. “What do you mean it’s ours?” He asked, obviously upset.  
“Well if you hadn't screamed I would have finished that sentence with ‘for the next two weeks’.”  
“TWO WEEKS???” Sherlock yelled again. “WHY THE BLOODY FUCK DO WE HAVE THAT DISGUSTING PISH FOR TWO WHOLE BLOODY WEEKS???”  
“BECAUSE MRS. O’REILLY IS GOING ON VACATION FOR TWO WEEKS AND NEEDED SOMEONE TO WATCH HER BLOODY DOG!” I yelled back.  
My yelling startled him. “Who is Mrs. O’Reilly?” He asked after a second.  
“She’s our new neighbor.”  
“If she’s new why is she going on vacation already?”  
“I don’t know! Why do you have to question everything?”  
“Because that’s-”  
I cut him off “That was a rhetorical question.” I told him, annoyed by his disregard to help anyone but himself.  
“Well I don’t see why we have to watch this Mrs. O’Reilly’s beast! Why can’t a family member of hers do it?”  
“Because she’s all alone out here! She doesn't have any family around! That’s why!” I told him.  
He paused for a moment, “Well then why can’t Mrs. Hudson take it?” He asked rudely.  
“WELL WHY CAN’T YOU JUST BE NEIGHBORLY AND LET THE DOG STAY HERE!?” I screamed at him. Without waiting for an answer I stormed off into my bedroom with the dog. “Nice, how he didn't even ask what your name was, right Lucy?” I picked her up and lay her on my bed. Pulling out the box Mrs. O’Reilly had left me with I found a pink dog sweater I liked. I had one just like it in blue. I put the sweater on her gently. “There you go baby.” I said lifting her up. I set her back down on my bed and unbuttoned my shirt throwing it in the corner of my room. I started looking through my drawers, trying to find that blue sweater.  
Suddenly Sherlock came in. “John!” He said, without looking up from his laptop. “I just found...” He looked up to see that I didn't have a shirt on and the dog sitting on my bed. “Bad time?” He asked.  
I blushed, “Just let me get a shirt on!” I said, embarrassed. I picked up the one closest to me and tried to pull it over my head, only to realize I had picked up one of the dog sweaters. Pulling it off I looked over at Sherlock who seemed very amused by my struggle. “Oh hush up.” I told him, then going to the corner I picked up the shirt I had on before and threw it back on. “Now what did you want?” I asked.  
He was still grinning at me. “Well, it’s about this Mrs. O’Reilly. Do you know her first name?”  
I nodded, “Yeah it’s-”  
“Delilah.” He cut me off.  
“I hate it when you do that.” I said.  
He ignored me, “Do you know what she does for a living?” He asked me.  
“She’s a retired high school teacher.” I told him, knowing he was about to say she was some sort of retired FBI agent or something.  
“She’s retired, yes, but not from being a school teacher. She used to be an assassin.” He told me excitedly. “She’s lived in 30 different countries in the past ten years, but tends to stick around Ireland, because it’s her home. She’s being tracked by the government! They want her dead but they’ve never been able to catch her! Do you know what this means?” He asked, barely containing his excitement.  
I sighed, half thrilled to be back to work but also exhausted, “That we're going to have this dog for longer than I thought?”  
He grinned his perfect grin, the one he only got when we had a case, “The game is on.”


End file.
